Les taches
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: En 1942, Léan soupire. A peine sorti de l'école d'officiers, il doit accomplir sa première mission. Localiser. Arrêter. Interroger. Exécuter. Malheureusement, une petite rousse viendra entacher son travail... - HUMAN AU - OC REGIONAUX
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Les taches

Rating : T

Résumé : En 1942, Léan soupire. A peine sorti de l'école d'officiers, il doit accomplir sa première mission. Localiser. Arrêter. Interroger. Exécuter. Malheureusement, une petite rousse viendra entacher son travail...

(notez le jeu de mots, les taches, entacher, voilà, je sais où est la sortie)

Note de 'lauteur : Et bien, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D

Gwenaëlle est Nyo!Basse-Bretagne (Stefan)

Yannig est Nyo!Haute-Bretagne (Nolwenn) D'ailleurs j'avoue tout, j'ai récupéré ce prénom à ma JDC, y'avait un gars qui s'appelait comme ça...XD

* * *

Léan soupira en rangeant son uniforme noir soigneusement plié dans sa valise. Il le savait pourtant que les études ne dureraient pas éternellement et qu'un jour, il devrait mettre la théorie en pratique. Enfin, au moins il échapperait (durant un moment) au fanatisme parfois effrayant de ses parents adoptifs vis-à-vis de sa soeur et lui. Il n'était pas allemand. Il était né à Avranches, en Normandie, et y avait vécu environ sept ans dans les rues avec sa soeur jumelle, Nathalie. Et un jour...Un couple d'allemands, les Fischer, les avait adopté. S'ils avaient cru étant plus jeunes que cet acte avait été motivé par l'envie d'avoir des enfants, ils avaient à présent compris qu'il se cachait surtout derrière une envie d'avoir des enfants aryens. Blonds, grands, des yeux gris qu'on pouvait facilement faire passer pour bleus...Ils correspondaient parfaitement à l'idée que se faisaient leurs "parents" des enfants parfaits.

Nathalie avait été élevée en vue d'intégrer un Lebensborn afin de mettre au monde la future génération aryenne. Lui avait terminé en école militaire malgré son pacifisme. Il en sortait finalement aujourd'hui pour intégrer la division SS qu'il allait diriger. L'ironie avait voulu que sa première mission se déroule à quelques dizaines kilomètres seulement de sa ville natale, dans la campagne bretonne où agissait un groupe de résistants.

Localiser. Arrêter. Interroger. Exécuter.

Les ordres étaient simples et clairs. En dehors, ils avaient le droit faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Il grimaça, sachant très bien ce que ce "ce qu'ils voulaient" impliquaient. Il n'était pas naïf et savait très bien les "écarts" que pouvaient commettre les soldats de Division SS. Enfin, il allait devoir faire avec.

* * *

Le village dans lequel ils s'étaient installés était plutôt paisible. Il avait laissé ses hommes installer leurs affaires dans la maison qu'ils avaient "empruntés" et en profitait pour visiter un peu le bourg, faisant quelques repérages. Essayer d'enclencher le contact avec les villageois serait une bonne chose, il avait encore pas mal de notions de français. Ils se sentiraient sûrement moins agressés s'il leur parlait dans leur langue plutôt qu'en allemand...Moui non, en fait avec son uniforme noir et son brassard rouge c'était fichu d'avance. Il pourrait arriver avec des fleurs et une boîte de chocolats, les gens se sentiraient agressés. Il soupira et tira vaguement sur le bas de sa veste pour l'ajuster, continuant de se promener. Il aimait bien les maisons ici, toutes de pierres avec des hortensias à l'entrée. La route pavée était en pente, le forçant à ralentir le pas. Au loin, il vit une mère rentrer ses enfants à l'intérieur de la maison en le voyant approcher. Comment lui en vouloir, cette brave mère ne faisait que protéger sa marmaille...

\- Hallo, Offizier !

Il sursauta (crédibilité zéro) et se retourna. La voix était indubitablement féminine et en effet, elle appartenait à une jeune femme en robe. Sur sa tête trônait une grande coiffe toute en hauteur (qui devait tenir debout seulement pas la force du Saint Esprit) et de longs cheveux d'un roux éclatant. Il avait rarement vu de roux. Les roux étaient considérés comme inférieurs, il n'y en avait plus, ou très peu, en Allemagne. Pleins de taches orangées et brunes couvraient le joli minois de la fille, attirant la curiosité du blond.

\- ...Guten Tag.

Elle rit soudainement, le surprenant. C'était si amusant que ça "Guten Tag" ?

\- Entschuldigung... Sie mich...Euh...Ich spreche...Nicht guten Deutsheuh.

Ah. Oui, il entendait ça en effet, qu'elle ne parlait pas bien l'allemand. Ceci était probablement la phrase en allemand la plus moche qu'il ait jamais entendu. Enfin, il en avait saisi le sens c'était l'essentiel.

\- Ce n'est pas grave je parle encore français.

\- Encore ?

\- Je suis né ici. Enfin pas ici, ici, là, ici en France. Un peu plus haut. (il se tut un instant, observant encore les taches sur le visage de l'autre) En Normandie, à Avranches.

\- Ah, je vois mieux ! En effet ce n'est pas très loin...Moins loin que l'Allemagne en tout cas.

Elle lui fit un radieux sourire qu'il remarqua à peine, toujours perturbé par ces taches. Il finit par secouer la tête, peut-être était-ce une maladie de peau qu'elle avait. Il espérait que ce n'était pas contagieux au moins. Ce serait impoli de demander aussi, il se tut à ce sujet. Il avait déjà de la chance d'être tombé sur une habitante ne s'enfuyant pas en courant à la vue de son uniforme. Peut-être était-elle partisane du régime nazi ? Il avait entendu dire que beaucoup de français l'approuvaient. Et dans ce coin là, la Bretagne, il y avait même une division SS spéciale composée par des bretons, le Bezen Perrot (qu'eux allemands appelaient "Der bretonische Waffenverband der SS").

\- Vous vous promenez, Offizier ?

\- On peut dire ça, j'explore.

\- Y'a pas grand chose à explorer dans un si petit village...

\- Je ne suis pas là en touriste, ma division et moi devons arrêter un groupe de résistants. A tout hasard, si tu as eu vent de quelque chose...?

\- Y'a la grange des Le Floch qui a sauté y'a un mois et à c'qui paraît ils sont sympathisants du Bezen Perrot alors p'tèt bien que ce sont vos résistants qui leur ont donné un avertissement...

\- C'est intéressant.

\- Vous voulez que je vous fasse visiter, Offizier ?

\- Ja, avec plaisir.

* * *

\- Gwenaëlle, qu'est-ce que l'on avait dit déjà ? Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie comme ça !

\- Roh ça va, Chris', il m'a pas agressé pour me mordre non plus, bien au contraire. J'ai fais ami-ami avec le SS, c'est pas beau ça ?

\- Pas vraiment non.

\- Ca nous sera utile, tu verras ! En plus il est même pas allemand, il est né en Normandie ce con là ! Pfft...Ils nous ont envoyé toute une division...Le Bezen' ça suffisait pas tiens. Quoique, ça me ferait mal de devoir me battre contre mes frangins de coeur, même s'ils ont grave craqué...Rejoindre les allemands on a pas idée, tiens. Les celtes et les germaniques, c'est pas fait pour s'entendre t'façon, c'est comme les celtes et les francs, les celtes et les nordiques, les celtes et...

\- Le reste du monde ?

\- En gros, ouais, c'est l'idée.

Christian soupira, inquiet de l'air insouciant de son amie. Il l'avait vu de loin, le chef de division SS, il ne semblait pas agressif mais Dieu qu'il était grand...Voir Gwenaëlle, si petite et l'air si frêle à côté de ce géant, il y avait de quoi lui dresser les poils.

\- Christian, Gwen' sait ce qu'elle fait, elle est grande.

\- Eli' ne la défend pas s'il te plaît...

\- Ce qu'elle fait peut pourtant nous être très utile.

\- Quentin enfin ! Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi ou ça se passe comment, là ? Gilbert, tu es d'accord avec moi, toi, hein ?

\- Moi suis d'accord mit GroBe Schwester...

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris ! Je te laisse faire va...Mais pas de folies, par pitié.

\- Promis juré !

\- Pour la énième fois, on ne jure pas...

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Sa meilleure amie était incontrôlable alors si en plus les autres la soutenaient, il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Quentin, un grand albinos aux yeux mauves, retourna se concentrer sur le réglage de la radio sans plus s'intéresser au désespoir du corse (qui se trouvant être son amant en fut très vexé). Elizabeth, leur alsacienne nationale, préféra s'intéresser à ce que lui racontait Gilbert en allemand. Elle n'était pas sa vraie soeur, loin de là car le petit était né de parents aryens. La blonde vivait encore en Alsace à l'époque et avait dû travailler au sein d'un Lebensborn allemand, ces usines à bébés où était produite la future race aryenne, en tant que nourrice. Un jour, le drame était arrivé et de deux adultes blonds, grands et forts était né ce petit être malingre, fragile et pâle. Son cheveu, blanc, était pauvre et très doux au toucher, comme celui d'une personne âgée, tandis que ses yeux entourés de cils presque irréels étaient constamment humides et rouges. Il faillit mourir à la naissance tant il était faible. De toute manière, ils l'auraient tué, un tel enfant n'avait pas sa place en Allemagne nazie. Mais Elizabeth ne l'entendait pas ainsi, et en prétextant l'emmener à un garde pour qu'il soit achevé, elle s'était enfui, le poupon dans les bras. Son long périple l'avait finalement menée ici grâce à l'aide de Yannig, le petit frère de Gwenaëlle, âgé d'à peine dix ans à l'époque, dix-huit à présent, et d'un SS au coeur particulièrement bon.

Ledit Yannig, jusqu'ici resté silencieux, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, prit finalement la parole.

\- Il n'a pas intérêt à te toucher.

\- Ca, s'il en a envie je pourrais pas faire grand chose pour l'en empêcher, je te signale qu'il fait deux fois ma taille. Et de toute façon ce n'est pas grave. Moi j'espère surtout qu'il ne découvrira pas la supercherie sinon je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Déjà qu'il louche sur mes taches de rousseur...

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû y aller alors que tu sais très bien que tu es une sous-race à leurs yeux.

La bretonne haussa les épaules. Tout était sous-race aux yeux des allemands de toute manière. Et puis l'officier ne semblait pas la mépriser, il avait plutôt l'air curieux. Sûrement n'avait-il pas vu beaucoup de roux et de rousses dans sa vie.

* * *

\- Tiens, tu as mis ton uniforme noir au placard ?

\- Je mourrais de chaud dedans. Un soldat fondu ne sert pas à grand chose, tu sais.

Gwenaëlle lui sourit et vint prendre son bras, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils se promenaient. Sa proximité avec l'allemand, arrivé il y avait déjà plusieurs mois, lui attirait de sales regards de la part des autres habitants et elle sentait qu'elle allait devoir donner quelques explications lorsqu'il serait parti.

\- Et toi, tu restes habillée pareil été comme hiver ? Tu n'as pas chaud à être couverte de la tête aux pieds ?

\- Eh, j'vais pas m'exhiber quand même. Et en hiver je porte plusieurs couches de vêtements sous ma robe alors que là je ne le fais pas.

En effet, et ça avait le mérite de marquer sa taille fine. Léan n'avait pas remarqué à quel point elle était mince jusqu'ici, sûrement à cause desdites couches de vêtements. Et puis elle avait découvert ses avants-bras sur lesquels se trouvaient également des taches.

\- ...Je sais que c'est impoli mais ça m'intrigue vraiment. Ces taches...C'est une maladie de peau ?

La rousse l'observa d'un air perplexe avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es resté autant de temps avec moi en pensant que j'avais une maladie ?! Ah, tu as du courage ! Non, ce n'est pas une maladie, j'ai ça depuis ma naissance. C'est parce que je suis rousse. Enfin j'ai déjà vu des bruns avec ça, mais c'est surtout les roux. Ca ne sert à rien, c'est juste là.

Léan expira discrètement de soulagement. Hors de question de lui avouer qu'il avait parfois observé son visage avec anxiété, vérifiant qu'aucune tâche n'apparaissait. Il se voyait mal expliquer à ses supérieurs qu'il avait trouvé le moyen d'attraper une maladie locale de ce genre. Il n'était pas sensé fricoter avec les autochtones, bien que ça lui ait permis de trouver plusieurs pistes avant de mettre la main sur les rebelles. Pistes qui n'avaient aboutis à rien pour le moment mais ça finirait bien par arriver à un moment ou un autre.

Soudain, il se sentit tiré en avant et suivit tant bien que mal Gwenaëlle qui avait accéléré le pas en lui souriant malicieusement. Il se retrouva dans une grange, l'air était chaud et sec, la paille dégageait une odeur assez agréable de campagne. Il haussa un sourcil en la voyant fermer la porte, chassant bien vite de son esprit toutes les pensées absolument inappropriées qui venaient de s'y glisser. Non, Léan, non, on ne rêve pas d'allonger une rousse sur la paille. C'est mal et ça va contre tes valeurs.

La bretonne ne devait pas avoir les mêmes valeurs que lui car elle le prit par les mains et l'entraîna jusqu'à une botte de paille qui semblait soudainement très confortable. Une petite voix dans sa tête tenta vaguement de lui faire entendre raison, lui disant de repousser la tentatrice qui voulait souiller sa race, mais il ne l'entendit pas. Elle venait de défaire son corsage avec un sourire des plus insolents.

\- C'est assez impromptu, fit-il remarquer en déglutissant.

\- Peut-être, admit-elle, Mais ne viens pas dire que tu n'en as pas autant envie que moi. Maintenant viens là ou c'est moi qui t'allonges sur la paille !

Ah pour certaines choses elle avait de l'autorité. Et s'il ne lui obéissait pas lorsqu'elle lui tapait dessus et lui hurlait de la lâcher quand il la portait sur son épaule par malice, il ne voyait pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir, là, tout de suite, maintenant.

* * *

Christian lui envoya des regards suspicieux toute la soirée après qu'elle soit rentrée guillerette et râleuse à la fois, de la paille dans les cheveux et dans les vêtements. Elle lui avait dit avoir fait la bataille de paille du siècle avec l'autre saloperie de SS. Mais eh, oh, il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un lapin de six semaines, il n'était pas complètement idiot non plus ! Gwenaëlle faisait semblant de ne pas le remarquer, l'exaspérant au plus haut point. Il était encore son meilleur ami et il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Il attendit patiemment qu'Elizabeth et Gilbert soient occupés ailleurs et que Quentin retourne tripoter leur radio destinée à diffuser des messages de résistance pour attraper la rousse et l'entraîner dans une autre pièce.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Ah, s'il te plaît, Gwen', ne joues pas à ça. Tu sais très bien ce que je te demande. Il t'a forcé ?

\- Nan.

\- Il t'a fait des avances poussées ?

\- Non plus.

\- Donc ? Pourquoi ?

Le rousse soupira et se gratta la nuque.

\- J'avais envie et j'ai pas réfléchi...C'était impulsif !

\- Impulsif, ao ! Tu as couché avec un SS par impulsion ! Et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi tu as fais ça, ma grande ? (la bretonne grimaça lorsqu'il appuya son index sur son front) Parce qu'à force de traîner avec ce type tu en es tombée amoureuse !

\- Mais pas du tout !

\- Oh si !

Gwenaëlle fit la moue et croisa les bras, préférant ne pas répondre. C'était faux, elle faisait tout ça pour être au courant des faits et gestes de la division SS à leur recherche, rien de plus ! Et ça marchait plutôt bien, jusqu'ici elle n'avait eu de cesse de les envoyer sur des fausses pistes, Léan lui avait confié que ses hommes commençaient à en avoir marre de rester ici sans que cela ne donne aucun résultat. Ce qu'elle faisait était utile !

* * *

Léan faisait de son mieux pour chasser de son esprit les images de son après-midi dans la grange pour se concentrer sur son rapport. Rapport dans laquelle il allait devoir faire passer avec toute la diplomatie du monde que leur expédition ne menait à strictement rien malgré une approche positive des habitants qui semblaient plutôt coopératifs (surtout une, mais ça, inutile de le préciser).

Très coopérative d'ailleurs.

Il releva pensivement le nez, fixant la fenêtre juste en face de son bureau. De là, il voyait de loin la maison de Gwenaëlle. Trop coopérative peut-être ? Etait-ce vraiment naturel de venir à la rencontre d'un officier SS comme elle l'avait fait ? Bien sûr que non. Et si...

Il posa ses coudes sur la table et son menton sur ses mains, pensif. Elle lui aurait menti ? Elle avait pourtant l'air honnête...Mais elle n'avait pas l'air non plus d'une femme qui accepterait tranquillement l'oppression d'un peuple étranger au sien. Il suffisait de voir comment elle parlait des français parfois. Pourquoi ne râlerait-elle pas contre les nazis si elle ne supportait pas les français ? Parce qu'ils auraient "chassé" en quelque sorte les français ? Non, ça ne tenait pas debout, de plus, ils n'avaient chassé personne (du moins, ni français ni bretons). Rien ne tenait debout, à vrai dire. Et avec qui vivait-elle ? Il avait vu un homme à la peau halée, brun. Certainement pas un membre de sa famille. Un fiancé, un époux ? Il avait également vu une jeune femme blonde. Non, cet étrange trio, et il soupçonnait qu'encore d'autres personnes vivaient dans cette maison, ne pouvaient appartenir à la même famille. C'était un groupe. Un groupe comme...Comme un groupe de résistants.

Mais quand avait-il commencé à être aussi aveugle ?

Gwenaëlle fronça les sourcils en voyant, par la fenêtre, Léan approcher. Premièrement, il n'avait jamais tenté de venir chez elle. Deuxièmement, il était tard. Enfin, son uniforme était bien mis.

\- ...Ca sent pas bon, sortez par la porte arrière. Peu importe pourquoi il vient, c'est sûrement pour moi.

\- Viens aussi, Gwen', fais pas l'idiote !

\- Si je ne suis pas là il devinera vite par où on est sortis. Il est seul, je peux le retenir. Et puis, il ne vient peut-être que pour boire un coup...

\- C'est ça...Je ne serais pas loin si tu as besoin.

\- Pas de souci, Chris', prenez soin de vous...

\- Bien sûr...A plus tard.

Il fila par la porte arrière en pressant devant lui Elizabeth, Gilbert et Quentin. Gwenaëlle déglutit et récupéra un revolver dans un tiroir. Après réflexion, elle alla également coincer un couteau dans ses bas, contre sa cuisse. Le revolver dans la main, caché derrière son dos, elle alla ouvrir en entendant frapper. Bon, déjà, il n'avait pas défoncé la porte, c'était sûrement bon signe.

\- Bonsoir, Gwenaëlle, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Bonsoir Léan...Qu'est-ce qui t'amène si tard ?

\- Et bien...Je me faisais remarquer que tu ne m'avais jamais invité chez toi.

Il avançait tout en parlant, la forçant à reculer jusqu'à se retrouver acculée contre la table de la cuisine. Elle déglutit et arma son revolver mais le blond attrapa son bras avec force, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu devrais lâcher ça.

\- C'est armé. Si je le lâche, il y a de fortes chances qu'on se fasse tirer dans les pieds.

\- Très bien...

Il se servit de sa grande taille pour se pencher sur elle, récupérant l'arme sans qu'elle oppose de résistance. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement se défendre contre un mastodonte pareil, de toute manière. Elle déglutit à nouveau alors qu'il inspectait l'objet.

\- C'est assez risqué de se procurer ce genre de choses...

Il tira dans le mur, la faisant sursauter, et reposa le revolver sur la table, la tirant ensuite un peu plus loin pour l'en écarter. C'était foutu...

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Ils se promènent...

\- Tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle tu es ?

\- Une situation pas très bonne, je suppose. Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir me laisser partir...

\- En effet, je n'en ai pas l'intention. ...Je dois avouer que tu m'as bien eu jusqu'ici. Je n'ai réalisé le problème que tout à l'heure, en écrivant mon rapport.

\- Oh. J'espère que tu as précisé dans ce fameux rapport que tu t'étais envoyé en l'air avec une sous-race.

Elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'il plaqua sa main contre le mur, juste à côté de sa tête, la surplombant. Son visage fermé indiquait clairement que ce genre de réflexions n'était pas les bienvenues. Elle déglutit et eut un rire nerveux qu'elle regretta aussitôt en voyant les sourcils de Léan se froncer. Bon, là, pour le coup, elle aurait bien aimé que Christian intervienne.

...N'avait-il pas dit qu'il ne serait pas loin ? Les bruits de lutte auraient été difficiles à ne pas entendre, pour quelqu'un à proximité...Et s'il leur été arrivé quelque chose ? Le SS aurait très bien pu envoyer ses soldats bloquer la porte arrière. Mais il avait demandé où étaient les autres...Et puis elles n'avaient vu ni entendus aucun bruit indiquant que ses amis avaient pu être interpellés...Non, le corse devait guetter le moment idéal pour intervenir. Ou alors il était parti aussi et, au moins, ça lui évitait de se faire capturer à son tour.

\- Assieds-toi.

Le blond la traîna jusqu'à une chaise et l'y assise en y attachant un de ses poignets avec une paire de menottes. Elle pouvait toujours essayer de s'enfuir en portant la chaise mais l'entreprise lui semblait risquée et n'avait que peu de chances d'aboutir...

Le SS se mit à fouiller les placards, cherchant visiblement des preuves concrètes de leur culpabilité. Bien qu'elle ait quasiment avoué et, qu'en prime, elle avait une arme chez elle. D'ailleurs en parlant d'arme...Elle avait toujours le couteau coincé dans ses bas, sous sa jupe...Si elle pouvait l'atteindre pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné...

Elle commençait tout juste à se pencher qu'il se retourna pour poser leur émetteur radio sur la table avec un regard accusateur. Elle fit mine de se gratter la jambe et le gratifia d'un grand sourire provocateur.

\- C'est pour diffuser des émissions de cuisine, on adore les moules Fritz dans la région.

\- Et par chez moi la grenouille est assez réputée.

\- Je suis pas française, couillon de boche...

\- Crois-moi, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, on ne pourra même plus te différencier d'une noire ou d'une asiatique, alors d'une française...

Elle grimaça. Charmante manière de lui dire qu'il comptait bien la défigurer le plus possible... Si elle ne parvenait pas à lui échapper, elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure... Enfin, sûrement bien plus qu'un quart d'heure. Pfft, pour une fois qu'elle ressentait de l'affection pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille il avait fallu que ce soit une saloperie de SS qui se réjouissait à présent de pouvoir la torturer pour faire un joli petit rapport à ses supérieurs.

\- Je pense que cela suffit à vous incriminer, toi et tes amis.

\- Que vous n'attraperez pas.

\- C'est sûrement ce que tu pensais à ton sujet, il y a quelques temps. Et regardes dans quelle situation tu te trouves. En même temps...Quelle idée de te jeter directement dans la gueule du loup...

\- Je croirais presque entendre du regret dans ta voix ! railla-t-elle.

\- J'en ai. J'aurais préféré que tu ne sois pas une résistante.

\- C'est ça, donnes-toi bonne conscience, sale Fritz...

* * *

Fin de la partie 1, la suite juste derrière ~


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Les taches

Rating : T

Résumé : En 1942, Léan soupire. A peine sorti de l'école d'officiers, il doit accomplir sa première mission. Localiser. Arrêter. Interroger. Exécuter. Malheureusement, une petite rousse viendra entacher son travail...

(notez le jeu de mots, les taches, entacher, voilà, je sais où est la sortie)

Note de 'lauteur : Et bien, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D

Gwenaëlle est Nyo!Basse-Bretagne (Stefan)

Yannig est Nyo!Haute-Bretagne (Nolwenn) D'ailleurs j'avoue tout, j'ai récupéré ce prénom à ma JDC, y'avait un gars qui s'appelait comme ça...XD

* * *

Elle n'avait malheureusement pas eu l'occasion de sortir son couteau. Christian n'était pas intervenu non plus, elle espérait vraiment qu'il, et les trois autres, allaient bien. S'ils se faisaient attraper... Pauvre petit Gilbert, albinos et "résistant" (s'il résistait à quoi que ce soit à son âge). Enfin, pour le moment, s'inquiéter pour elle était plus important. Léan l'avait amené dans une des maisons que les SS avaient investis le temps de leurs recherches et elle se trouvait à présent solidement menottée à un tuyaux courant le long du mur de la cave. Non seulement c'était extrêmement glauque mais en plus des gouttes d'eau lui coulaient régulièrement dans le dos, ne l'aidant pas du tout à se calmer. Ensuite, le SS était parti. Où, elle l'ignorait. Peut-être finir son rapport, donner des ordres à ses hommes...Allez savoir. Elle avait espéré pouvoir s'enfuir, si elle parvenait à faire glisser les menottes de ses poignets (ils étaient fins après tout) ou à casser le tuyau...Mais rien n'y avait fait. Elle était condamnée à attendre avec angoisse que son tourmenteur revienne.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le petit escalier menant à la cave et elle retint son souffle. Non. Ce n'était pas Léan. L'homme était blond aux yeux bleus, grand, portait l'uniforme noir, mais ce n'était pas Léan. Quelle armée de clones...

Le soldat s'approcha d'elle et s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils, la détaillant. Il se rapprocha d'un coup et prit son visage entre ses mains, l'inspectant sans gêne.

\- Vous gênez pas, hein...

L'homme semblait plus vieux que Léan, aussi, au moins une quarantaine d'années. Il semblait très sérieux et elle l'aurait mieux vu dans un bureau à faire un travail d'intellectuel que dans cette horrible division.

\- ...Quel est ton nom ?

\- Gwenaëlle.

\- Non, ton nom de famille.

\- Vous pouvez courir.

Hors de question qu'elle leur donne son nom de famille ! Ils pourraient chercher son frère ou ses cousins et...

\- Le Calvez ?

Elle l'observa, interloquée. Comment connaissait-il son nom ? Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à Léan pourtant. L'avaient-ils tirés de quelqu'un d'autre ? Quel intérêt ?

\- Gwenaëlle Le Calvez ?

\- ...Oui...?

\- Tu as un petit frère ! Un tout petit, haut comme trois pommes ! Avec une tignasse rousse comme ça et les mêmes yeux verts !

\- Que...Non...Vous l'avez...?

\- Ils l'ont ?

\- Hein ?

Un grand silence s'installa entre eux, pas sûrs de se comprendre. Le SS se racla la gorge et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui avant de s'accroupir pour être à sa hauteur, un pli soucieux entre les yeux.

\- Tu es Gwenaëlle, la soeur de Yannig...Elizabeth et Gilbert vivaient avec toi ?

\- ...Mais vous êtes qui, bordel ?

\- Je les aidé à passer la frontière allemande et à venir jusqu'en Bretagne...Je m'appelle Friedrich. Es-tu la seule à avoir été attrapée ?

\- ...C'est vous le fameux Friedrich ? Je vous imaginais...Euh...Vaut mieux pas que je le dise. Ils vont bien, je suis la seule à avoir été attrapée...Je fais confiance à l'intelligence de Christian pour qu'ils ne soient pas débusqués. Dites, maintenant qu'on a fait connaissance, tout ça, ça vous dirait pas de me libérer ?

\- Je ne peux pas. La moitié de la division est parti à la poursuite de tes amis...Mais l'autre est toujours là. Le chef ne veut prendre aucuns risques, il a l'air d'avoir une dent contre toi.

\- Mouais, il a ses raisons. Mais vous êtes pas plus haut-gradé que lui ? Vous êtes plus vieux !

\- J'ai été dégradé pour "faute professionnelle", quand j'ai fais croire que Gilbert et Elizabeth avaient échappés à ma surveillance. Et le chef sortant tout droit des écoles d'officiers, il est d'office plus gradé que moi. Mais il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'est la guerre...Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit fait pour ça. Enfin...Cette guerre là...Je crois que personne n'est fait pour elle...C'est une guerre...Sans amour de la nation...Sans volonté de protection de son peuple...C'est une guerre de haine.

Gwenaëlle retint un "Sans blagues, j'avais pas remarqué" et soupira à la place. Bon, si même son seul et unique allié sur place ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, elle était réellement foutue.

\- Attendez, qui a la clé des menottes ? L'autre con ? Enfin, votre chef ?

\- Très probablement...

\- ...Vous pouvez pas dévisser un peu le tuyau ? Il a l'air vieux alors...Comme ça je pourrais me dégager et tenter un truc désespéré. J'sais pas trop quoi encore mais ça va venir.

L'adulte l'observa un instant avant d'acquiescer, lui demandant de faire le guet pendant qu'il se mettait à la tâche. Heureusement, leur timing fut bon et lorsque Léan redescendit, le soldat s'était déjà redressé et ce qu'il avait fait était quasiment invisible, bien caché derrière le dos de la petite rousse. Il les observa quelques instants avant de congédier son subordonné. Il portait une petite valise qu'il posa à côté de lui, s'accroupissant pour être à la hauteur de sa prisonnière.

\- Que les choses soient bien claires, ça ne me fait nullement plaisir de faire ça.

\- Ben le fais pas. Ecoutes. Connard.

\- J'y crois pas...Même dans une position pareille tu me tiens tête.

-Au point où j'en suis, tu sais...Non mais, sinon, sérieusement, t'es pas obligé de faire ça. Tu es loin de l'Allemagne, si tu disparais dans la nature, ils pourront pas y faire grand chose hein...

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

Il y eut un grand blanc où ils se fixèrent longuement. Gwenaëlle aurait bien aimé qu'il détourne la tête quelques instants pour lui permettre de se libérer et de tenter de l'assommer. Mais non, il restait là, à la regarder. Boooon. Il n'était pas sensé l'interroger ou un truc comme ça ? Non parce que ça commençait à devenir pesant, là. C'était une technique pour la fatiguer psychologiquement ? Et bien c'était efficace, ça la mettait sur les nerfs !

\- Tu m'as manipulé.

Elle en resta bouchée-bée.

\- PARDON ?! Tu as le culot de m'accuser de quelque chose ?! Non mais t'as vu ce que tu fais, toi ?! T'es un tortionnaire et un salaud de la pire espèce ! En plus je ne t'ai pas manipulé, j'assurais mes arrières ! C'était ton plan aussi, non ?! Faire ami-ami avec une autochtone pour débusquer les résistants ! Et bien moi c'était le contraire, faire ami-ami avec un Fritz pour protéger les résistants. Conflit d'intérêts, mon grand ! C'est vous les envahisseurs, alors ne joues pas ta victime ou je te pète les dents !

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de coucher avec moi pour ça.

\- ...Je délire ou tu fais une crise existentielle ?

\- Donc, tu m'as manipulé, pour me faire du mal.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, fais genre que ça t'a fait du mal, tiens. Et j'ai pas fait ça pour te manipuler, j'ai fais ça parce que j'avais envie, merde ! Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'interroger sur tout ce que tu veux sauf ça et arrêter de me faire chier !

Au vu de la tête interloqué qu'il avait, il était resté à "J'ai fais ça parce que j'avais envie, merde" et n'avait pas entendu le reste de la phrase. Elle soupira. Bon. Autant tenter d'en profiter pour faire tourner la situation à sa faveur. Quitte à avoir avoué un truc pareil, autant que cela serve à quelque chose.

\- Léan, on va mettre les choses au clair. T'es pas fais pour ce truc, t'as peut-être un paillasson jaune sur le crâne mais t'es qu'un espèce de gros nounours pacifique et les gros nounours pacifiques ne pratiquent pas la torture et le génocide. Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à faire ça, hein ?

\- J'ai été élevé pour.

\- Ah bah ! Bravo les parents irresponsables ! Tu peux faire tes choix toi-même, maintenant, non ?! Tu réalises qu'ils t'ont tellement manipulé que moi, une fille, plus jeune que toi, vivant dans la campagne reculée, je connais plus de choses à la vie que toi ? Tu ne te poses jamais de questions, c'est sûr que c'est facile, de vivre ainsi ! Sauf que ta vie consistera uniquement à voyager de pays en pays, traquer des civils, les torturer et les éliminer, et avec eux sûrement toute leur famille ! Des gosses, Léan, tu tuerais des gosses ? Des petits gamins hauts comme trois pommes ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passe ? Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils seront roux ? Noirs ? Juifs ? Vous, les nazis, vous vous méprenez complètement sur l'humanité. La Terre, c'est pas les Galeries Lafayette, tu peux pas choisir la couleur et la forme qui te plaisent le plus et rejeter tout le reste ! On prend tout ou on prend rien, c'est comme ça !

\- Si. Ca s'appelle la hiérarchie des races.

-Et s'il est naturel que les grands blonds aux yeux bleus soient supérieurs aux petites rousses couvertes de taches, tu m'expliques comment ce qui s'est passé dans la grange ? Ca fonctionnait plutôt bien, je trouve !

\- C'était...C'était contre-nature.

\- Très bien, tu sais, si je survivais encore trois ou quatre mois, je pense qu'on pourrait avoir une belle preuve que ça n'avait rien de contre-nature !

Le regard gris de Léan se fit vide quelques instants et glissa lentement au niveau du ventre de la rousse, comme une interrogation.

\- Et oui, quand un monsieur couche avec une madame, trois ou quatre mois plus tard elle commence à avoir un gros bidon ! Et j'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin de ce qui arrive neuf mois plus tard...

\- Mais tu n'as pas le droit !

\- Ben tiens, je vais me gêner. J'y peux pas grand chose. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la nature, mon gros.

Bon, honnêtement, elle n'avait aucune idée de si elle était enceinte ou non. Mais inutile qu'elle s'étende sur les probabilités qu'elle tombe, ou non, enceinte de quelque chose qui semblait terrifier le blond. Sérieusement, ils leur apprenaient quoi dans leurs écoles militaires ? Que les bébés blonds étaient amenés par des cigognes ? Ou qu'ils étaient tous conçus dans leurs Lebensborn ? Ces pauvres types endoctrinés étaient vraiment à plaindre, des fois. Quant à Léan...C'était une autre affaire, dont elle comptait bien s'occuper. Soit elle arrivait à le convaincre, soit elle tentait une attaque surprise.

\- C'est pas naturel...

Il détourna le regard, ne désirant visiblement pas continuer la conversation. Gwenaëlle se mordit la lèvre, si elle perdait son attention, il risquait de se concentrer sur tout autre chose, à savoir la torturer.

\- Tu sais...Parmi notre groupe de résistants, il y a un enfant. Un p'tit marmot de huit ans environ. Il est allemand, il s'appelle Gilbert. Mais il n'a pas de nom de famille.

\- ...Pourquoi ?

Ah. Au moins elle avait eu sa curiosité.

\- Parce qu'il est né dans un Lebensborn.

\- Il n'a rien à faire avec vous, c'est un aryen.

\- Ce n'en est pas un. Il est né d'une mère blonde aux yeux bleus, d'un père blond aux yeux bleus. Votre logique, ce que vous appelez la "nature" aurait dû le faire faire naître blond aux yeux bleus, pas vrai ? Mais il est petit, plutôt maigre. Il a des cheveux blancs, doux. Et des yeux rouges fatigués. C'est un albinos. La nature ne fait jamais d'erreurs, qui serions-nous de toute manière pour l'accuser d'en faire ? Il avait donc parfaitement le droit à la vie. Mais son destin devait le mener au fond d'une poubelle. Tu m'as raconté que ta soeur était en Lebensborn...C'est ça qui attend sa progéniture si jamais ils ne correspondent pas aux critères. Mais Gilbert a eu de la chance, une jeune alsacienne a été chargée de mettre un terme à sa vie et elle n'en a pas eu le coeur.

Un long silence accueillit la fin de son histoire. Léan releva le visage et se mit à l'inspecter, semblant chercher si elle mentait ou quelque chose comme ça. Il finit par soupirer et secoua la tête.

\- J'ai été élevé pour être un SS. Je ne sais rien faire d'autre.

\- Je peux t'apprendre ! Tu peux devenir un résistant !

\- Hors de question !

\- Tu préfères continuer à tuer ?!

\- Je n'ai tué personne !

\- Pas encore ! Mais tu crois que tu es sensé faire quoi de moi ?! Me taper la causette ?! Ta mission c'était de nous trouver, nous les résistants, de nous torturer et de nous tuer, non ?! T'AS POINTE UN FLINGUE SUR MOI ! C'est ça ton métier, c'est pour ça que tu as été élevé : Tuer ! Tu ne sais rien faire d'autre que tuer et tu ne veux pas apprendre ?! Alors tu es un tueur, un meurtrier et un sale bâtard de la pire espèce !

\- Je...

\- Monsieur, un courrier pour vous.

Les deux cessèrent brusquement leur dispute en entendant la voix qui venait de parler en allemand. Gwenaëlle n'avait pas compris mais elle reconnut Friedrich dans l'escalier et il tenait une lettre. Léan soupira et se redressa pour prendre l'enveloppe, curieux. La rousse déglutit et croisa le regard du soldat. Elle ne savait si c'était une vraie lettre ou un plan de Friedrich, mais en tout cas elle avait l'occasion de fuir. Le tuyau derrière elle ayant été dévissé, elle put aisément y faire glisser ses menottes pour se libérer, même si ses poignets restaient liés derrière son dos (il allait falloir qu'elle trouve rapidement une solution à ça). Elle se leva avec précautions. L'autre ne lui prêtait pas attention, plongé dans sa lecture. Elle le contourna sans un bruit et se glissa derrière lui, s'il gardait le nez dans son papier, elle pourrait emprunter les escaliers en se servant de Friedrich comme écran pour la cacher.

Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'elle pensait avant de se prendre un violent coup de coude dans le ventre.

\- C'est inutile d'essayer, si tu remontes, tu tomberas entre les pattes des soldats, je ne sais pas si l'expression de "viol collectif" te dit quelque chose mais je te conseille de rester bien sagement ici.

Elle laissa échapper une insulte en breton peu élégante en se tenant le ventre. Ce salaud lui avait coupé la respiration ! Friedrich lui adressa un regard désolé alors que son chef se retournait vers elle, sourcils froncés.

\- Friedrich, remontez.

Le soldat obtempéra et disparut à l'étage, restant tout de même près de la porte. Il pouvait difficilement se résoudre à laisser un petit bout de femme comme ça, menottée, à la merci d'un chef de division SS faisant deux fois sa taille.

\- Ma sœur s'est échappée.

\- Ca prouve que les Lebensborn, c'était pas son truc, au moins.

\- Ca ne l'a jamais été, elle ne voulait pas y aller. Mais elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Elle va être capturée et…Tu dois bien imaginer ce qu'on fait aux déserteurs.

\- Qui sait, peut-être devras-tu lui mettre toi-même une balle dans le crâne. Tu t'occupes des résistants, non ? Elle en est une, à présent. Elle a résisté à la dictature. Qui t'a envoyé la lettre ? Ton grand patron ?

\- Non, elle... Depuis une poste française.

Il tourna entre ses doigts la lettre, en réalité une carte postale présentant un paysage lorrain. De manière concise et codée derrière un message en français parlant de vacances, sa soeur lui expliquait rapidement qu'elle s'était enfuie, qu'elle se dirigeait vers là où il était et qu'elle était enceinte. Ce dernier détail le fit grimacer, imaginant parfaitement à quel point elle devait haïr cette situation. Qu'était-il sensé faire quand elle arriverait ici ? L'interpeller et la renvoyer là-bas ? Bien sûr que non, elle était sa soeur, il ne pouvait pas lui faire une chose pareille. Pourtant ça faisait parti de sa mission...

Son regard glissa sur la petite rousse qui le fixait, attendant visiblement de connaître la suite des évènements. Et elle ? Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'il repoussait le moment où il allait devoir la torturer pour récupérer des informations. Et connaissant le caractère têtu de la bête, elle ne parlerait pas si facilement. Ca risquait d'être long...Et très désagréable. Et ensuite ? Devra-t-il l'achever lui-même ? Ou l'emmener en Allemagne où elle mourra de toute manière ? Sans compter qu'elle avait parlé d'un gamin dans son groupe de résistants. Même s'il le laissait partir, il était très probablement condamné à mourir, tout seul, sans personne. Et hors de question de l'emmener, s'il était albinos, il ne ferait pas long feu...

\- Tu as la tête d'un type qui a une longue conversation avec sa conscience.

\- Je suis en épineuse conversation avec ma conscience, en effet... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Gwenaëlle ?

Elle l'observa, surprise. Il lui demandait ce qu'il devait faire ? Sa conscience lui jouait vraiment des tours alors. Ce qui était une très très trèèèès bonne chose, et elle insistait sur ce point. Déjà, elle n'allait pas mourir, et ça, c'était franchement super. Et puis, faire changer de bord un SS était une victoire personnelle très satisfaisante. Encore fallait-il qu'il l'écoute.

\- Et bien...Quelles sont les options que tu considères ?

\- ...Interpeller ma soeur, l'arrêter, la renvoyer là-bas. Te torturer jusqu'à avoir des informations puis t'éliminer et faire de même pour les autres résistants. Ou alors...Alors je ne sais pas, justement, c'est pour ça que je te demande.

\- Et bien...Vu comment tu le dis, ça ne semble pas te réjouir plus que ça, cette option. Ecoutes. Sur le prétexte des recherches des résistants, tu restes là jusqu'à ce que ta soeur arrive. Tu baratines tes hommes, je sais pas, t'inventes un truc, tu es leur chef de toute manière donc tu les emmerde. Et quand ta soeur sera là, on se fait tous les trois la malle !

Elle faillit inclure Friedrich dans le lot mais se retint. Rien n'indiquait que Léan n'allait pas encore changer d'avis et elle ne voulait surtout pas mettre le soldat dans ce genre d'ennuis. Et puis, s'il 'navait pas encore déserté, c'était qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison, une famille en Allemagne ou quelque chose comme ça...

* * *

Un des soldats envoyé aux trousses des résistants était revenu, blessé d'une balle dans la jambe. Friedrich avait sauté sur l'occasion et l'avait remplacé, bien décidé à les couvrir. Avoir passé plusieurs semaines en compagnie d'Elizabeth, Gilbert et Yannig...Sûrement s'était-il attaché à eux. Après tout, lorsqu'il les avait aidé à fuir l'Allemagne, sa femme était enceinte, sûrement cela l'avait-il rendu plus sensible encore...Malheureusement, elle avait fait une fausse couche. Mais quatre ans plus tard, leurs efforts avaient finalement payé, le bénissant d'un petit blond au nom de Ludwig. Il n'avait jamais pu expliquer ce choix de nom à sa compagne, lui-même s'était longuement creusé la tête pour savoir où il avait bien pu l'entendre.

Ca l'avait frappé, récemment. Il l'avait entendu de la bouche d'Elizabeth qui avait dit que si elle avait eu la chance d'avoir une vie stable, elle aurait appelée son fils ainsi.

Il y avait des jours comme ça où son sentimentalisme l'effrayait, lui sensé être un des plus sérieux de la division. La mort de son seul et unique ami d'enfance, Romulus, tué pour résistance, l'avait définitivement insensibilisé...Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant de rencontrer les trois jeunes.

Aaah...Friedrich, ton sentimentalisme mal assumé aura ta peau.

Si la plupart des soldats avaient fait des petites équipes de deux ou trois, lui était parti en solitaire, comme à son habitude. La différence entre eux et lui se mesurait en années d'expérience...Et en le fait qu'il en avait connu des résistants et connaissait leur manière de penser, d'agir. Il eut un mince sourire en apercevant un morceau d'une chevelure blonde bien camouflé dans les fourrés. Il leur tirait son chapeau pour arriver à se cacher ainsi, bien qu'ils n'aient pas échappé à son oeil avisé. A présent, comment les approcher sans attirer l'attention des autres soldats et sans se faire tirer dessus ? Il s'approcha un peu, s'accroupissant dans les hautes herbes pour se cacher. La campagne était dense en cet endroit, c'était vraiment pratique.

\- Elizabeth !

Il avait chuchoté mais un mouvement dans les herbes lui indiqua qu'elle avait entendu. Il réitéra son appel en lui indiquant de s'approcher. Sûrement attirée par le fait qu'il connaissait son nom, elle rampa jusqu'à lui et eut un mouvement de recul devant son uniforme noir. Il la vit le viser avec une revolver et leva les mains en l'air.

\- C'est moi, Friedrich !

Elle s'immobilisa, l'observant longuement. Il remarqua, juste derrière elle, bien caché, le petit albinos. Il avait bien grandi... Et avec survécu, en débit de tout ce qu'avaient pu dire les "médecins" du Lebensborn.

\- Gwenaëlle a été capturée mais je crois qu'elle a un plan pour s'échapper...

\- Que...Vous savez si d'autres ont été capturés ? On a été séparés.

\- Non, je n'ai vu aucun autre prisonnier...Combien êtes-vous ?

\- Cinq, plus Gwenaëlle...

\- Essayez de vous retrouver et de vous éloigner de cette endroit, les soldats n'arrêteront pas les recherches tant qu'ils ne vous auront pas mis la main dessus...Vous avez un endroit où Gwenaëlle pourra vous rejoindre ?

\- Oui, on a des planques de secours. Mais...

\- Allez-y, je vais...Je vais essayer de lui donner un coup de main. Je ne promet rien...

\- Je sais...Tu ne dois pas te compromettre...Alors, ta femme a accouché ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est le meilleur endroit pour en parler mais...Elle a fait une fausse couche...Mais quatre ans après, nous avons eu un fils...(il fouilla un instant dans sa poche pour lui montrer une photo. Elizabeth retint à grand peine un rire tant l'enfant, très jeune pourtant, avait déjà l'air sérieux de son père) Il s'appelle Ludwig. Filez maintenant !

Il se redressa et reprit ses "recherches", observant les alentours en espérant apercevoir un autre des résistants. Il ne devait pas prendre trop de risques, que deviendraient sa femme et son cher fils s'il était fusillé ? Mais hors de question de laisser ces jeunes partir à l'abattoir sans rien faire.

Il retourna finalement dans leurs quartiers et croisa, devant la porte, le regard d'un jeune soldat qui lui semblait bien pâle. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'intimant à expliquer son malaise.

\- Elle...Crie beaucoup. C'est...Enfin...C'est ma première mission alors...

\- ...Je vois. Restes là jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux, alors.

Il rentra et déglutit. En effet. La première fois qu'il avait vu Léan...Il s'était dit "Cet homme-là n'est pas fait pour être un chef de division SS". Il s'était dit qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à lever la main sur un civil, son caractère lui semblait bien trop doux pour ce genre de choses. Il s'était visiblement trompé. Il soupira et se fit un café. Observant longuement sa tasse, il décida de finalement l'apporter à son supérieur, ça ne sauverait pas Gwenaëlle mais ça lui offrirait une petite pause pour mettre ses idées en place (si elle en était encore capable). Il frappa à la porte de la cave et l'officier lui ouvrit en ôtant ses gants noirs.

\- Je vous ai apporté un café.

\- Ah. Merci.

Friedrich se retrouva avec les gants de Léan dans les mains et put ainsi constater qu'ils étaient couverts de sang. Alors que l'autre buvait son café, il jeta un oeil au bas de l'escalier. La petite rousse avait été déplacée pour être assise sur une chaise, juste sous l'ampoule de la cave. Et elle semblait très à l'aise. Elle croisa même son regard et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il plissa les yeux, pensant avoir mal vu. Mais non, elle était bien là, battant tranquillement ses jambes dans le vide. Son visage semblait rouge, sûrement à force d'avoir trop crié. Il y avait un peu de sang sur elle et au sol mais il ne voyait pas de blessures graves ou d'autres signes de torture.

\- A l'avenir, ne me dérangez plus. Où en sont les recherches ?

\- ...Aucun autre résistant n'a été capturé pour le moment.

\- Hm. Si nous n'avons encore aucun résultat d'ici ce soir, nous laisserons tomber. Après tout, nous en avons déjà une. Sur ce...

La porte fut fermée au nez de Friedrich qui n'apprécia que très moyennement le geste. Jeune con. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient aucuns résultats, pourquoi abandonner maintenant ? Parce qu'ils avaient déjà Gwenaëlle ? Et pourquoi semblait-elle aller si bien malgré ses hurlements à réveiller les morts ? La petite aurait-elle réussi à faire changer l'officier de rive ? C'était possible, après tout, ils avaient été plutôt proches ces derniers mois...Et comme il l'avait dit plus haut, Léan lui semblait avoir un caractère bien trop doux pour ce genre de métier. Comme quoi...

\- Je crois que tu en fais un peu trop, Gwenaëlle, mes hommes ont pitié de toi.

\- J'ai remarqué en effet...C'est toi aussi qui m'a dit de crier !

\- Il y a une différences entre crier et hurler à la mort.

\- Eh oh, tu es sensé me torturer, je fais réaliste moi. J'ai de grands talents de comédienne, sache-le. Bref, ils ont attrapé les autres...?

\- Non, pas encore. Ce soir, si ça ne mène à rien, on arrêtera les recherches en attendant que tu nous donnes de nouveaux éléments d'information, enfin, un truc dans le genre.

\- Mais dis donc, tu n'es pas mauvais menteur, tu as fais ça toute ta vie ~ ?

\- Presque. Bon, on fait une pause avant que tu n'ai plus de cordes vocales.

* * *

Christian faisait la moue. Il commençait à en avoir marre de la collaboration avec les SS là, même si en principe, c'était plutôt les SS qui collaboraient avec eux. Enfin surtout Friedrich, parce qu'il doutait que Léan soit acquis à leur cause, il leur aurait déjà renvoyé Gwenaëlle si ça avait été le cas. Mais le soldat semblait leur assurer qu'il lui semblait qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre l'officier de...De... De il ne savait pas trop quoi d'ailleurs mais en tout cas, ils lui avaient bien semblé comme cul et chemise.

\- Bon. En admettant que je te croie, pourquoi il ne l'a pas relâchée ?

\- La présence des autres soldats, peut-être. Ou alors...Je ne sais pas, ils attendent la bonne occasion, quelque chose comme ça. Non, vraiment, je l'ignore.

\- Tu n'as qu'à leur demander...Non ?

\- Je ne prendrais pas le risque de me compromettre devant mon officier, il suffit qu'il change encore d'avis et ma famille et moi sommes fichus.

\- C'est vrai, Christian, il prend déjà beaucoup de risques en venant ici.

Le corse marmonna quelque chose comme quoi "la résistance n'était plus ce qu'elle était", ce qui lui valu un coup de pied dans le tibia par Yannig. Lorsque l'allemand partit, il se mit à réfléchir. Au moins, il savait que la petite rousse allait à peu près bien. Et qu'elle se trouvait dans la cave de la maison qu'occupaient les soldats...Toute cave se respectant avait un soupirail et, soyons honnêtes, s'il était aussi vieux que les maisons elle-même, il ne devait pas être très résistant. Il enfila son manteau et indiqua à Yannig de le suivre.

\- Je vous accompagne, lança Quentin.

\- Non, tu restes ici. Tu es mieux ici pour aider Elizabeth à protéger petit Gil'. Et puis, tu ne passerais pas par un soupirail tu es trop...Grand et épais. Yannig est nain et je ne suis pas bien grand non plus, ce sera plus simple pour nous.

\- Hmpf...

\- Boudes pas.

Le brun et le roux quittèrent leur planque de secours et se dirigèrent discrètement vers le bourg, évitant sans trop de difficulté les soldats qui patrouillaient. Ces idiots d'allemands étaient vraiment réglés comme des horloges et prévisibles...Ca causerait leur perte, il en était sûr. Ils se glissèrent à l'arrière de la maison où Gwenaëlle était détenue. Comme ils le pensaient, ils étaient suffisamment petits pour passer par le soupirail. Yannig se pencha, plissant les yeux pour voir à l'intérieur de la cave.

\- ...En tout cas, Friedrich ne nous a pas menti.

\- Le SS semble acquis à notre cause ?

\- A notre cause, je ne sais pas, à Gwen', pas de doute.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- ...Tu vas te fâcher si je te le dis.

\- ...Pardon ?

\- ...Ben...Ils s'embrassent quoi.

\- Je vais le flinguer.

\- Pas maintenant. Bon...

Le petit roux donna trois petits coups contre le soupirail, gêné, pour attirer l'attention des deux personnes se trouvant dans la cave. Ils sursautèrent et cherchèrent d'où venait le bruit aussi, il réitéra. L'officier fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de la petite grille, sortant son arme. Christian avait commencé à dévisser la petite grille, surveillant nerveusement les alentours.

\- Je suis le frère de Gwenaëlle, vous inquiétez pas ! Détachez-la plutôt !

Derrière, la concernée se tordait le cou pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait, ayant bien reconnu la voix de son petit frère. Léan s'approcha d'elle l'air visiblement embêté.

\- Gwenaëlle, ton frère est là. Si on dévisse le soupirail tu pourras passer par là pour partir, je n'y avais pas pensé désolé...

\- Pas grave, va. Mais...Euh...Si je m'enfuis tu fais quoi, toi ?

\- Oh je crois que je vais me prendre un petit café et merde, cette saloperie de bretonne a trouvé le moyen de filer grâce à ses complices, heureusement, vu le nombre d'os brisés qu'elle a, elle n'ira pas loin, nous pourrons donc faire des recherches dans un périmètre restreint...Et vous, vous serez loin.

\- Nan, c'est pas ça que je demandais, je ne doute pas de ta capacité à les baratiner...Mais quand ta soeur sera là ?

\- Plan initial, on fuira...Dans sa lettre, elle m'a donné un point de rendez-vous où elle m'attendra. On t'y attendra aussi, si tu veux.

\- Hm...Moui. Après tout, ma petite famille et moi sommes des professionnels de la fuite, jamais ils ne vous trouveront si vous êtes avec nous. Alors...C'est ici que nos routes se séparent, pour le moment. Bordel, tu m'auras blessé pour rien !

\- Des blessures superficielles, tu t'en remettras vite. Si tu as assez de force pour râler, tu en auras assez pour fuir, je suppose.

Elle acquiesça et un bruit métallique leur indiqua que les deux compères avaient terminé de dévisser la grille. Léan détacha sa "prisonnière" et osa l'embrasser à nouveau, ce qui fit rouler les yeux de Yannig et marmonner de nouvelles promesses de mort à Christian. Il l'aida ensuite à se hisser jusqu'au soupirail (ce qui donna lieu à une dispute chuchotée au sujet de la "taille de naine" de la rousse qui s'estimait "de taille normale"). La grille fut abandonnée sur le côté pour bien faire croire à une évasion et les trois résistants disparurent dans la nature. L'officier soupira et s'adossa au mur. Plus de choses lui avaient tourné dans la tête ces quelques derniers mois que ces dix dernières années..."Un bon signe" selon Gwenaëlle qui lui avait dit que sa capacité à réfléchir par lui-même lui revenait peu à peu après tant de temps d'endoctrinement. Sûrement avait-elle raison. Après tout, il s'était surpris à se demander comment elle faisait pour décider quoi faire de sa vie sans personne pour ne lui indiquer.

Et bien, mon petit Léan, toi aussi tu décides, maintenant.

* * *

Nathalie serra son manteau contre elle et pesta contre le vent froid qui mordait chaque centimètre de sa peau à découvert. Et inutile de signaler que les vêtements qu'elle avait "emprunté" à un soldat allemand n'étaient pas du tout adapté à son ventre devenu rond et absolument pas pratique. Sérieusement, à quoi pensait Dieu quand il avait décrété que les femmes enceintes seraient aussi impotentes et malhabiles ? Il n'avait jamais songé au cas de figure d'une femme enceinte devant s'enfuir ? Tsss ! En plus, elle était enceinte d'elle-ne-savait-qui et d'elle-ne-savait-quoi. Traverser la France avait été un calvaire pas possible avec cet handicap. Quoique, cela lui avait aussi permit de bénéficier de l'aide de certaines personnes, par pitié sûrement.

Par pitié, tsk.

Elle observa tout autour d'elle, prudente. Son frère n'était pas là. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il viendrait. Et elle n'était pas non plus sûr qu'il viendrait...Seul. Après tout, il avait subi la même éducation qu'elle...Et il était tellement influençable, le pauvre. Il serait fichu de la renvoyer là-bas. Alors là, hors de question. Le descendre n'était pas du tout dans ses plans mais si elle avait à se défendre...Bon, elle préférait ne pas songer à cette éventualité. Elle comptait sur le fait que son caractère naturellement doux et pacifique l'ait dégoûté du métier qu'il faisait. Il aimait mesurer sa force aux autres soldats -voire même à elle, en cachette de leurs parents- c'était une chose, mais elle ne parvenait pas à l'imaginer dans une petite pièce sombre à interroger un résistant.

Un caillou rebondit devant elle, attirant son attention. Elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où il venait et plissa les yeux. Un jeune homme lui faisait signe de s'approcher. A moins que son frère ait perdu cinquante centimètres et se soit teinté les cheveux en roux, ce n'était pas lui. Elle s'approcha prudemment, la main sur son arme (qu'elle avait également "empruntée"...).

\- Vous êtes...la soeur de Léan ?

\- ...Peut-être. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Une connaissance. Il vient régulièrement ici, le soir, il ne devrait pas tarder. Alors vous êtes arrivée saine et sauve, c'est impressionnant vu votre...Euh...Euh...

\- Dis "gros ventre" et je t'éclate, je te le promets. Je le vis déjà assez mal comme ça.

Yannig déglutit et ravala ses paroles. La femme en face de lui n'avait rien d'une jeune et délicate fleur. Ou alors c'était un cactus. Un sacré cactus. Un beau cactus, mais un sacré cactus tout de même, il n'irait pas jouer au con avec elle. Il consulta rapidement sa montre. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant que Léan, si ponctuel, ne se pointe. Il invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir avec lui, dissimulés derrière un buisson -le blond savait où le trouver de toute manière. Nathalie accepta, bien décidée à découvrir tout ce qui s'était passé et ce qui avait pu amener son frère à faire connaissance avec cet étrange jeune homme. Qui devait avoir une maladie de peau, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que c'était que toutes ces taches ?

* * *

Et c'est terminé ~

Review ? :3


End file.
